The Real You
by BlackMoon00
Summary: When Gaz finds Zim depressed on his base,she decides to help him get back on his feet. But soon discovers secrets of his past. And a new ship appears but why does it look so familiar?New adventures,mysteries, and feelings? Zagr,Tadr, and Gamf


So I've been wanting to write this story for a really long time and haven't had the chance to write it until now. Please let me know if I should keep writing this story, feel free to comment on your thoughts on this story and note that I always read everyone's comments. So for this story I wanted to make it sort of sad and a bit sweet (and it may seem a bit emo at some points in the story hope you guys don't mind). This chapter will start off with Gaz's point of view, and will be after skool. Hope you enjoy this story :)

Gaz's pov.

I watched the seconds tic by in my last class of the minutes left. I tried to concentrate on the music coming from my ear buds as the teacher continued to lecture the class on the importance of learning history. I'm pretty sure no one in class was paying attention,"Your going to be graded on all this! You should think about your future! It is so we can learn from our mistakes." But the teacher was quickly interrupted by the ! I quickly packed up my things and walked out the door. The second I was out I took out my gameslave and turned it on,every now and then glancing up to make sure I knew where I was going."Gaz!Wait up!" I heard a loud voice shout.'Ugh...Only one person that could irritate me that quickly.' I thought as a hand touched my shoulder. I looked back to see Dib panting. "Dib let go." I spoke glaring at him."Oh sorry." He apologized. I fixed my black backpack with tiny purple skulls all over on both of my shoulders as we exited out of the skool. We took our normal route home while I kept playing my game and Dib started to talk about how he was going to expose zim to the entire skool."Zim thinks he can just get away with anything...I'll show him...balloons...Meat... Oh and pie!" There he goes again, he starts talk'n and then he won't shut up. I simply rolled my eyes and kept playing my gameslave. It was one of the only things that kept me sane and from doom-ing everyone."Gaz! Hide!" I was about to tell Dib to shut up when a hand threw me off balance and I crash into the bushes."What the hell is wrong with you?!"I shouted at Dib."Gaz your going to blow our cover!" He said poking his head out of the bushes and looking around. I was about to punch him when he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bushes and down the street. He was obviously following Zim and just like always,he was taking me with him. Dib continued to drag me to Zim's house,Which of course Zim left the door , how could Dib not see it was a trap? He could be extremely stupid and idiotic sometimes. We stepped into his weird living room to be greeted by Zim's robot dog."Master told me if I keep you out of the house he'd give me TACOS!" He said tackling Dib to the ground. The silver robot with bright blue eyes didn't even seem to notice my presence in the I just walked by the two and sat on Zim's purple couch. Glancing around the room Zim had re-decorated his living room, replacing the purple painted walls with red ones and changed the pink floors with black carpet and tile. The house mostly looked the same and the stupid posters still remained on the walls. I focused on my Gameslave once agin but every now and then kept hearing Dib's annoying voice.

Besides all the noise Dib and Gir was making I could hear a crash coming from the kitchen.I sighed. Will I ever have any peace and quiet? I walked over to the kitchen. Posters like 'I love Food' and 'Save the Earth'were hung up around the room. The table stood in the middle of the room black countertops and a white fridge where placed in the corner. Next to it was a trash can. The sound seemed to grow louder as I got closer to the the hell is going on? I thought and I slipped my gameslave in my jacket. I opened the lid and looked in. Pitch black darkness awaited. I knew exactly where it lead yet I hesitated, how big of a drop was it? If it was as deep as it looked the fall would surely kill me. One way to find out.

I slipped off my black backpack and dropped it in the tube. I leaned in the upper half of my body in the tube. I stuck my head in to listen for the echo of my backpack."1...2...3...4...5...6..." I counted the seconds until I stopped at 8. About eight miles down? I squinted my eyes to try and see my missing backpack only to feel air rush in and out of the tube."What the?"

Falling.I was sucked in the stupid tube."Woah!" I tried not to make a sound but failed. The air current seemed to be going down increasing my speed. As the floor came into view I braced for impact only to be pushed up wards stopping me from falling. I flipped forward tumbling to the ground and fell on my bottom."Ow!" I shouted."When I find Zim..." I said beginning to stand. I rubbed my sore bottom and looked around the room. My pack lay near the middle of the room as I went to retrieve covered the ceiling, the metallic wall were a red-ish magenta. As were the tile floors. Alien technology was all around the room, computers,buttons,weaponry, and a couple of chairs. Looking to my left was a giant purple metallic door, most likely to another room of some sort.'How does zim even know where everything is?' I thought as I walked closer to the metallic door. It opened as I came closer, I walked through the door to find a lab where tubes filled with blue strange liquid and shelfs with earth books about biology. I chill went down my spine as I spotted needles,scissors, and multiple Surgeon equipment. "Hello?" I said, my voice echoed around the room.'I should get out of here.' I thought as I turned around and walked back to where I came from."Where is he?" I said thinking to my self out loud."Zim is currently in the south section of the base located in B wing room 52." A robotic voice answered."Who is this?" I asked no one in particular."I am Zim's irken computer, set to assist the master. You are Gaz,Correct?" The computer asked as I nodded."Would you like me to guide you?" The computers' voice echoed all around." Umm... Sure." I answered as a door to my right opened.I went deeper and deeper into Zim's base going down to halls and down another door opened into an empty hallway,that led into a single room. My eyes widened at the sight of the hall. Claw marks were carved into the walls, sheets of metal had been ripped off the ceiling and walls revealing wires and circuits. Sending sparks flying, eliminating a bit around me as my eyes adjusted to the poor lighting. It seemed like I was in a horror film as I walked through the hall. A small gasp escaped my lips as my eyes widened. When my eyes finally adjusted, I saw blood smeared on the walls and thick red puddles on the floor. I looked to where the door would be only for it to be knocked down."Zim?" I shouted into the lights flickered on even though some were broken they lit up the room just in of. There in the middle of the room was a slumped figure.I walked towards it and stopped in front of it."Hey Zim, why does your base look like its a complete mess?" I said putting one fist on my hip. Nothing. The green alien boy remained sitting on the floor.'He's not wearing his disguise.' I thought as I bend over to see his green face. His green skin looked pale and his red eyes seemed dark and dull. He stared at the ground not even bothering to glance at me when I said his name."Hey..." I shook a hand near his face." What happened? Are you ok?" I started to panic a little and I looked at him,he sat there looking at his hands. When I noticed there was a blade in one hand and the the other was covered in what appeared to be blood.

"Zim?" I flinched when he pressed the blade against his upper thigh. A small river of fuchsia blood soon began to trickle down.'Did he even hear me?!' I held his face in my hands."Zim!" He moved the knife closer to neck and looked at me with such scared eyes.

Those eyes...

'Stop it!'

SLAP!

Panicked, my hand collided with smooth skin.

Zim's Pov.

I dropped my hands down in defeat. I felt as if the whole universe was mocking, taunting me. Realization hitting me like an endless wave. Memories, and moments all turned to lies, stupid lies...

I felt like crying. Me. Zim the so called greatest Irken, wanted to curl up in a hole and Die. I was so stupid. How...why did I not notice that my "Great leaders" hated me so much? It hurt so much. All the pain felt like a lump on my throat. I looked up to the person who snapped me back to reality. It was Dib's sister. Gaz. I looked up to were she was wore a grey sweat shirt and her black and fuchsia stripped leggings. The grey and white shoes she wore were covered in usual purple hair rested at her shoulders. I looked at her facial looked...scared.

The filthy earth human that always showed nothing more than a scowl, a glare , a bored expression. Yet here she was looking at me with fear in her eyes. I looked at my torn up and bloody irken uniform. Oh how I wanted to rip it off. I was just so irritated with my own skin. A blade lay by my side and then my left hand covered in my irken blood. She took a step back, I unintentionally grabbed her cold hand with my bloody one, smearing her hand. A hand rose up to cover her mouth as I let her and go. Not one word was said before she dashed out and went back the way she came. The earth human disappeared into the darkness of my base. Most likely back to the unintelligent Dib. Tilting my head back and closing my eyes, clear tears fell.

Three years. I wasted being here on earth...

Ok so that's it for the first chapter! I know it's a bit mysterious but I will soon show flashbacks and a bit of what goes on at school.

Thank you for reading my first invader Zim fanfic. I hope that you enjoy the story as it progresses please let me know what you think in the comments and by following this story as well.

Thanks!


End file.
